Feliz cumpleaños, Chile
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgentinaxChile lemon. Manuel está por dar por terminada su fiesta de cumpleaños, muy extrañado de que el rubio no hubiera aparecido. Se dedicará a abrir los regalos mientras espera al rubio...


-¿Y Martín?- Pregunto el chileno preocupado.

La música fiestera sonaba de fondo y todos andaban medios borrachos. Manuel estaba preocupado porque era su fiesta de cumpleaños, planeada previamente por Martín y este ni siquiera se presentó. Sí, era consciente que el rubio siempre llegaba tarde pero… ya había pasado toda la fiesta. Eso era inusual.

-No va a venir.- Le respondió Sebastián encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que no va a venir? Si él weon organizó la fiesta y estuvo molestando toda la semana y…

-Le surgió un "imprevisto".

-¿Qué "imprevisto"?- Dijo algo molesto, lo suficientemente borracho como para admitir que lo extrañaba.

-No se.- Y este rubio canto un pedazo de la canción que andaba sonado detrás para dar como concluida la charla.

El ojimiel miró la hora y considerando que ya era tarde y que no era "la mejor fiesta que vas a tener en tu puta vida" como le había dicho el argentino, quien ni siquiera estaba. Despidió a todos, anunciándoles el fin de su cumpleaños pero fue interrumpido por todos.

-¡Esperaa! Tenemos un regalo.- Dijo Miguel con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Eh?

-Un regalo de parte de todos…- Asintió Sebastián, señalando la habitación del chileno.

-Nos costó mucho.- Se quejo el boliviano.

-Pero disfrútalo…- Sugirió el paraguayo.

-Enfim, feliz aniversário…

-¡Chau, feliz cumpleaños!- Gritaron todos antes de salir apurados por la puerta.

Manuel se quedo parado y solo en el medio del lugar. Quiso ponerse a ordenar un poco el desastre hecho por sus primos pero no tenía ganas así que fue directamente a su habitación a abrir su regalo y a tirarse a dormir.

Una caja bastante grande (se repite, bastante grande) estaba en el medio de su habitación. ¿Tan borracho y distraído había estado como para no ver cuando entraron eso? Además, la caja estaba llena de colores y notitas de feliz cumpleaños. Sonrió suavemente para sí y comenzó a abrir la caja y OH POR DIOS.

Manuel se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos. Lentamente, su boca se fue deformando a una sonrisa y un exagerado disgusto.

Martín estaba maniatado y amordazado con pañuelos y sogas, adentro del paquete, con cara de sufrimiento. Con la boca tapada. Sin ropa. Probablemente hacia horas que estaba ahí adentro y el chileno no pudo evitar sonreír ante la malicia de sus vecinos.

Al final, se compadeció del rubio, quien parecía tener frio, grave aburrimiento, probablemente hambre y… ¿Por qué mierda tenía una… erección?

Manuel enarco una ceja y se dio cuenta de algo muy gracioso: Martín llevaba su rulito atado con un moño de color rosa brillante (uno de esos que se ponen en los regalos de cumpleaños) y ahora que Martín notó que el otro lo comprendió, se removió avergonzado, queriendo salir de ahí de una vez por todas pero Manuel cerró la caja en modo de broma, yéndose a ordenar su casa para hacer tiempo, un poco más animado. Bueno, podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera para pensar que hacer con su "regalo", ya que éste no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Se tomo su tiempo, hasta que dejo todo impecable, antes de volver a su cuarto. Abrió la caja y medito si irse a dormir y dejar a Martín toda la noche ahí o molestarlo.

-Esto puede ser… interesante- La diversión se filtro en su voz y volvió a cerrar la caja. Fue a la cocina a buscar algo para torturar a Martín.

-Aceite… torta… "dulce de leche" como le dice el aweonao… y… falta algo…- Se quedo con los objetos en la mano meciéndolos y dándolos vuelta, pensando. Porque pensaba disfrutar su cumpleaños al máximo.

Pero sentía que le faltaba algo… algo…

Bueno, no era exactamente algo, sino que quería aprovechar la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida de tener completo poder sobre el argentino. Manuel admitió mentalmente que había estado fantaseando con algo así… pero nunca nadie debería enterarse. Nunca.

Volvió a la habitación, abriendo la caja y se sentó en el suelo, dejando las cosas a un lado. Desato el pañuelo que le impedía hablar a Martín. Se puso en frente de él, ignorando sus gritos de "Hijos de la re putisima madre que los pario" y "Desatame, boludo y la re concha de tu hermana". Cortó con el cuchillo un pedacito de torta y le puso dulce de leche, para después agarrar la cuchara y disfrutar de un rico pastel de chocolate con los gritos de un argentino completamente sacado de quicio.

Cuando el rubio se calló, dándose cuenta que sus gritos no servían de nada y que el otro lo estaba ignorando, se centro mirando a Manuel. Bueno, no a él: A la torta.

-¿Teni hambre, Martu?- Lo provoco.

-Sí, mucha. Hace como cinco o seis horas que estoy encerrado acá pedazo de boludo, tengo los huevos por el piso del aburrimiento y la re mil puta que los pario a todos esos pelotudos que…

Manuel le toco el rulito con la cuchara y este se movió, pendulando de arriba abajo. Martín cerró los ojos con las mejillas volviéndose de un tono más oscuro.

El argentino abrió los ojos, asesinándolo con la mirada. El otro sonrió, llevándose otro pedazo de torta a la boca.

-Mierda, ¿sabes qué? Sos un boludo pero, así de los peores, hijo de puta,…

Manuel volvió a repetir su acción anterior, deleitándose con la reacción de Martín.

-¿No te callai nunca, weon?

-No, me voy a seguir quejando hasta que me saques de acá.

-Espera po' que teni para rato…

-Tengo hambre.- Se volvió a quejar.

-Y a mí que me importa.

-¡Te tiene que importar!- Martin podía oír el ruido de su estomago y pero ninguno de sus dolores se comparaba como el de su gran obelisco. Era doloroso e incómodamente torturante.

-¿Queri torta?- Preguntó el ojimiel con malicia.

-A ver ¿Te lo digo en chino?

-¿Porfis? Eso seria la raja- Manuel casi se ríe por la expresión asesina que vio en el rostro de su vecino. Cortó un pedacito de torta con la cuchara y le dio de comer en la boca.

Martin se sentía humillado y es por eso que se negó a comer pero finalmente el hambre pudo más que su orgullo y abrió la boca, mirando con odio a su pareja (quien, esta de más decir que este era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida: humillando a Martin. Por todas las veces que la situación fue al revés, Manuel se estaba vengando.)

El argentino comió hasta más o menos llenarse (dos, casi tres porciones) antes de negarse a seguir comiendo de esa forma.

-Creí que te iba a gustar, ya que eri re fleto y toda la wea...

-No tiene nada de romántico que me des en la boca como un perrito y mucho menos si me tenes atado...

-Perrito... Me gusta- sonrió y se acercó, un poco deseoso de usar su regalo.

Martin lo miró enojado y cuando el chileno lo besó reprimió su instinto de devolverle el beso. Se quedo quieto, sin hacer nada.

-No te hagai el enojado...

-No me hago, ESTOY enojado- enfatizó mirándolo con frialdad. Manuel volvió a pegar sus labios con los del otro, insistente pero frustrado al no recibir respuesta.

-Martin, para con la wea, es mi cumpleaños y quiero...

-Técnicamente tu cumple ya paso, ya deben de ser como… ¿Qué mierda de hora es?- Miró por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo.- Desatame y no jodas.

Manuel resopló, probando nuevamente besarlo. Al no recibir más que una mirada de asesino psicópata en serie, el ojimiel se dedico a morderle el cuello suavemente, tratando de empezar con algo. Era la primera vez que tendría el control y... quería hacerlo bien. Aunque no tuviera la menor idea de cómo, quería que Martin admitiera que no era tan malo después de todo. Que era bueno. Que era más que bueno… pero éste se lo ponía difícil.

Notó el olor del rubio, ese que emanaba naturalmente su piel, ese aroma que le traía recuerdos de cosas lindas que son insignificantes, como el olor a torta cuando se está cocinando o el perfume de la ropa cuando está limpia y planchada con amor.

Martín se mordió el labio, molesto. No le gustaba para NADA que las cosas se invirtieran, no así. Manuel, si quería (y no iba a querer) podía ser tierno, agradable, bueno con el argentino, extremadamente cursi y todas esas cosas que eran impensables en esta realidad y en cualquier otra. Pero había algo que Martín nunca aceptaría. Ni él ni su orgullo estaban de acuerdo con que el menor fuera dominante a la hora de hacer el amor. No. Nunca. Jamás.

Sin embargo, el chileno tenía otra cosa en mente…

Se aburrió de esperar algún tipo de reacción y se sentó arriba de él empujándolo con su cuerpo para que se acostara. La caja cayó al suelo cambiando el punto de base de la misma.

-Encima sos más pervertido que yo, genial, lo vamos a hacer adentro de una caja- Se quejo con sarcasmo.

-Si po súper divertido- Le respondo con tono de burla.

Martín hizo pucherito negándose a ver a su novio. Al menor mucho no le importo y lamio uno de los pezones del argentino experimentalmente. Un ego empezó a crecer en él al escuchar sus intentos de no hacer ruido. Siguió jugando con sus pezones pasando la lengua sobre ellos, mordiéndolos ligeramente para no hacerle daño.

Cuando finalmente a Martín se le escapo un gemido, Manuel se estiro para alcanzar el aceite.

-¡No!

-Si- Le respondió el ojimiel echándole una mirada bastante oscura.

-¡No! Hablo en serio, no…

Manuel no le hizo caso, mojando dos de sus dedos en el aceite. Él sabía lo que se sentía ser penetrado y algo que nunca admitiría era lo bien que se sentía. Quería cambiar los roles, al menos una vez en su vida. Quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que sentía cada vez que Martín lo llevaba al éxtasis. También quería burlarse. Tenerlo debajo de él rogándole…

Y hoy tenía su oportunidad.

Feliz cumpleaños para él.

Le abrió las piernas con satisfacción mientras frotaba la entrada del rubio.

-¡Manu! No, Manuel, en serio, no… ¡No quiero!

-Después te suelto, ¿Por qué haci tanto problema?- Bufo y se mordió el labio negando la cabeza, tratando de hacer que el otro se relajara.

-Porque no quiero, me va a doler y además… no, eso, no quiero.

Arriba de la cabeza del chileno apareció una lamparita imaginario.

-Espera, ¿Eri virgen?- Pregunto tocándole el trasero al rubio. Martín no respondió.- ¡¿De verdad?!- Manuel se entusiasmo ante la idea de…

-Ni se te ocurra.- Dijo con tono asesino y desesperado. Manuel no tuvo más que impulsar su dedo hacia adentro y sonreír complacido ante la puteada que le grito Martín. Se inclino hasta que sus labios le rozaran la oreja, los pelos color oro haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

-¿Por qué no me dejas? Cómo regalo de cumpleaños… porfa…- Susurro queriendo hacer esto con la aprobación del argentino. Del quien no obtuvo más que un silencio incomodo.

Se alejo para mirarlo a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada.

-No.

Manuel frunció el ceño y movió su dedo, suspirando.

-¡A-ay! ¡Duele!

-Ya se.- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. El ojimiel trato de distraerlo con besos simples y caricias tiernas pero no estaba funcionando. Martín se seguía quejando, negándose a aceptar su situación. El otro pasó su mano hasta el miembro enrojecido del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, tratando de acordarse de cómo se lo hacía a sí mismo antes de… bueno, de tener al argentino.

Los lamentos del rubio se fueron acallando a medida que se fueron mezclando con gemidos vergonzosos.

-Mmier-da, pará, bastahh.

Se calló definitivamente cuando comenzó a temblar y el ojimiel se puso a buscar ese punto especial del argentino.

Martín respiro hondo, divido entre rendirse y relajarse o seguir apoyándose en su orgullo. El calor y la excitación corría por sus venas y la expresión del chileno era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de volverse loco. Pero las cosas no terminaban ahí: cada caricia, cada roce y cada sonrisa maliciosa que le dedicaba a él, exclusivamente a él, lo tuvo a punto de rendirse. Aguanto. Aguanto tanto como pudo.

Manuel pasó sus dedos agarrando firmemente la erección del rubio deslizando su mano de arriba abajo con lentitud. Esa misma lentitud que usaba el argentino para atormentarlo y dejarlo completamente abrumado y humillado. Siguió intentando buscar ese lugar específico con sus dedos pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, Martín menos aguantaba. Además, el ojimiel se distraía con los detalles de su triunfo: la expresión alterada de su novio; los suaves cabellos pegados a cada curva del contorno de la cara por el sudor de su esfuerzo; la indecisión de sus piernas que se abrían más y más por cada oleada de placer que recibía, para después volver a la posición de antes reafirmando su negación; sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones irregulares, rápidas pero profundas y especialmente le encantaba cuando Martín cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se arqueaba, su cuerpo en una curvatura perfecta, haciéndole pensar que el cuerpo del rubio estaba hecho a medida mientras se retorcía en un intento de no soltar ningún ruido, sin mucho éxito.

Agregó el segundo dedo y el argentino se empezó a quejar nuevamente.

-Manu, duele, ¡Dejate de joder y andate a la mierda…!

-¿No podi dejar de hablar ni por un segundo? Weon- En realidad no le importaba. Que Martín se lamentara le daba una exquisitez algo sadista, un morbo un poco divertido.

-No, me duele, me jode, me molesta, me rompe las pelotas, me…

-¿Te estai describiendo?

Martín protestó cuando el otro movió los dedos dentro suyo y Manuel suspiro. Si el rubio no se relajaba esto iba a ser muy difícil, así que con el pensamiento de "esta noche vale todo" se inclino a lamer tímidamente la punta del miembro argentino. Su acción se gano un gemido y ahora con un poco menos de pudor, pasó su lengua con más seguridad. El sabor era raro pero no desagradable y apretó sus labios en la punta escuchando con satisfacción el grito ahogado que pudo escuchar. Empujo sus dedos con más fuerza, rozando el lugar buscado con ansias. Siguió tocando, siempre apenas y casi insuficiente. Manuel quería escucharlo pedir por favor, que se deshiciera de placer mientras le rogaba pero, tenía su propia dificultad apretada contra sus pantalones.

Rompió todo contacto con el cuerpo de Martín para desvestirse con apuro. Alcanzo el aceite y mojo otra vez sus dedos, pasándolos ahora por su erección y dando un suspiro al calmar un poco el dolor.

-No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡No!

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto el chileno dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas para introducirse dentro de argentino.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar otra vez? Porque me va a doler, porque ya me duele, porque no quiero, no me gusta, no…

-¿Y cómo lo soporto yo, entonces? No seai tan dramático…

-Vos sos vos, yo no soy vos, así que alejate y soltame.

Manuel rió sin gracia y froto su capital contra las nalgas del otro, reprimiendo un gemido. Libero el rulito del mayor tirando el moño a un lado y jugando con él, torciéndolo entre sus dedos, enroscándolo y desenroscándolo, enredándolo y desenredándolo.

Martín gimió contra su voluntad y el ojimiel le acaricio el pecho con cariño. Puso su voz más cursi y en un intento de ser seductor, pregunto:

-¿No me dejas hacértelo?- El silencio que recibió fue su esperanza hasta que Martín hablo.

-No. Te dije que no.

El chileno empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante, avanzando por la entrada virgen.

-¡AY, LA RE PUTISIMA MADRE QUE TE PARIO!

Manuel se quedo quieto, jugando con su rulito mientras que la otra mano volvía a masturbarlo despacio, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo.

Los quejidos comenzaron a mezclarse con los gemidos y es cuando no escucho gimoteo que siguió adelante. Y Martín volvió a exclamar exagerado dolor.

No es que no le doliera pero su orgullo se sentía más herido que cualquier dolor que esto pudiera causarle. Y lo peor de todo es cuando se rendía mentalmente, cuando el placer era superior a cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento, Manuel se movía dentro de él causándole una molestia que le impedía acabar. Entonces volvía a empezar todo de vuelta, el toqueteo, los circulitos imaginarios sobre su piel, los jugueteos maliciosos del otro sobre su cuerpo.

Finalmente, lo que pareció una eternidad para Martín terminó y comenzó la verdadera tortura.

-Mas rápido- Ordeno con rabia.

Ahora que no le dolía, Manuel iba casi más lento, penetrándolo profundo pero sin llegar al fondo. Podía sentir cada movimiento dentro de él, cada gota de líquido pre seminal combinándose con el aceite, cada latir de las venas pronunciadas contra sus paredes apretadas.

Martín se rindió. Dejo que Manuel le liberara las piernas sin ninguna queja y las abrió plenamente, sorprendiendo al chileno.

-Más rápido.- Repitió, cambiando su tono de voz a una súplica.

-No.

-Manu…

-No.- Respondió imitando la negación que minutos antes le correspondía al mayor.

El argentino podía oír la respiración agitada del menor contra su cuello y se sentía estar llegando al inevitable orgasmo.

No quería. Él necesitaba acabar rápido, duro, especialmente por la cantidad de tiempo que se lo habían negado. En cambio, si llegaba así, con este ritmo de mierda probablemente quedaría insatisfecho.

-Manuel, en serio, más rápido.- Dijo apresuradamente.

-No.- Susurro el otro, temblando por el calor que lo envolvía y la excitación que le causaba cambiar las cosas.

Martín no quería rogar. Eso era como apuñalar a su orgullo, a su gran ego y a sí mismo. Pero la creciente necesidad enloquecedora le obligo a hacerlo. Era la única forma…

-Manu, porfis, hacelo más rápido.- Trago saliva a pesar de tener la boca seca de tanto gemir. No le gustaba nada como sonaba, tan desesperado. Pero eso ya no importaba.- Dale, yo sé que me queres dar con todo, entonces hacelo. Te dejo, todo lo que vos quieras pero ¡Mas rápido!

Manuel sonrió complacido sin cambiar su ritmo.

-No.

El argentino gimió de pura frustración. Sintió unas manos cálidas en sus caderas que lo atraparon con fuerza. El chileno se movió, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del argentino para respirar profundamente antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a la cara. Tomo impulso y empujo con energía, haciendo gritar a Martín de sorpresa. La punta de su miembro tocaba ese órgano en las profundidades del rubio y podía rozar uno y cada punto existente ahí. Gimió enfocándose en el rostro contorsionado del argentino quien no necesito demasiado para llegar al cielo con un grito de desahogo y satisfacción total. Eso era todo lo que Manuel necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. No pasaron minutos y el chileno tembló, acabando dentro de Martín con un gemido largo y cansado pero enérgico.

Se retiro un poco y se acurruco contra su novio, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara y su corazón dejara intentar saltar de su interior. Apoyo su cabeza contra el otro, escuchando los latidos enloquecidos que acompañaban a los suyos.

-Che boludo, liberame y vamos a dormir a la cama. Ni en pedo duermo en esta caja.

El ojimiel se levanto perezosamente y desató el nudo que mantenía a las muñecas del argentino juntas e inamovibles. Éste se frotó el lugar enrojecido con una mueca de disgusto y se levanto, caminando hacia la cama (no sin antes lanzar una puteada por el dolor que le causo pararse y de paso cortarse un pedazo de torta y llevársela en platito). Se acostó dándole la espalda y se tapo como si fuera su propia cama, pellizcando pedacitos de esponjoso chocolate.

El chileno lo siguió y cuando se levanto sintió peso. El peso de todo el hecho, de sus acciones. El peso de la culpa y del cansancio.

Se acurruco contra su espalda, tapándose débilmente con la sábana.

-¿Estai enojado?- Pregunto en voz baja.

-No.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos, formando una barrera horrible.

-Pero… sinceramente...

Martín se dio vuelta, apoyando el plato con pastel sobre la cabeza del chileno.

-En serio, no estoy enojado- Le sonrió cálidamente.- Antes si pero después no. Como que ya pasó.

El argentino se sonrojo al pensar las cosas que había dicho pero a pesar de eso, decía la verdad. No estaba enojado. De hecho, le había gustado…

-Además- Agrego pellizcando otro pedacito de torta- si yo realmente hubiera querido pararte te hubiera pegado una patada en los huevos cuando tuve oportunidad…

-¿Queri decir que te gustó?- Murmuro con ojos brillantes. Este, definitivamente había sido su mejor cumpleaños.

-Y otra cosa más- evadió su "si, me gusto" cambiando de tema- para mi próximo cumpleaños espero lo mismo a cambio.

Manuel no pudo evitar horrorizarse y Martín reírse.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Murmuro entre risas suaves y felices mientras le tomaba de las mejillas sonrojadas para darle el beso que le debía.


End file.
